Club Mix
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Eames is so bored so he drags Arthur to a club. He meets a girl on the dance floor and Arthur though reluctant to go also mets a girl. One thing leads to another and the friends didn't meet up till the next day.


"Arthur I'm bored" Eames poked his room mate "I hate being stuck inside."

"Then go out and do something" Arthur sighed typing away on his laptop.

"Doing things by yourself is so lame" he whined.

"Poor baby."

"Why don't you come clubbing with me?"

"I'm working."

"You're always working, you need to loosen up."

Arthur rubbed his temples "If I go out clubbing will you leave me alone tomorrow?"

Eames beamed "Yes, besides I might meet a girl."

Arthur closed off his files and turned off his laptop. He grabbed his suit jacket; Eames gave him a look causing him to look down at what he was wearing.

"What's wrong now?"

"You're going to wear a three piece suit to a club" Eames stated.

"I'm not wearing a hideously patterned shirt like you."

"There is nothing wrong with my look" Arthur glanced at him "Okay, okay, I see your point. If you don't get laid tonight you can't blame me."

"The club is your idea, not mine" Arthur replied dryly.

The music in the club thumped through to the bones in the dancers bodies. Two girls walked in, well known in this particular club. Besides being best friends they still split ways, one to the bar and the other to the dance floor.

"Isn't this awesome!" Eames shouted over the music.

"I'll be at the bar" Arthur waved him off.

He made his way through the crowd, once he had a drink in his hands a girl emerged from a circle of guys. She saw him immediately went to his side pulling his tie out of his vest and pulled him to a back corner table.

"Sorry for dragging you here" she told him "I needed to get away from them."

"I guess its okay" he tucked his tie back "Where they bothering you?"

"Every night" she frowned then glanced at him "My name's Beth."

"Arthur."

"This really isn't your scene, what are you doing here?"

"My room mate" he pointed the man with a wild shirt "He needed to get out and wouldn't stop bothering me."

"Now that sounds familiar" she smiled "That's why I'm dragged here every night."

Eames let Arthur go off on his own; his eyes were focused on one particular girl on the dance floor. She looked hot, which was a great bonus, but also more care free compared to Arthur. He joined the crowd making his way to her, she smiled when he got close and started dancing with him.

"Do you come here often?" he asked over the music.

"That's the lamest pick up line I've ever heard" she grimaced.

"Who said I was trying to pick you up?"

Her mouth dropped, she stopped dancing and started moving off the dance floor insulted. He frowned and followed, kicking himself for the idiocy.

"Sorry, my name's Eames" he stepped in front of her "And I was trying to pick you up."

"You're doing a horrible job of it."

"Tell me your name and I'll leave you alone."

"It's Katelyn" she smiled "And I said nothing about not wanting you around."

"Let me get you a drink" he grinned.

Beth ran a little ahead of Arthur "Are you sure leaving your room mate behind is such a good idea?"

"He's the one that drove here" Arthur smirked.

"Oh well in that case do you want a ride?" she showed him her car keys.

"You've been drinking" he tried to snatch the keys.

She moved her arms so they were out of reach "Actually all I had was water, you're the one who was drinking."

"Fine, then you can drive me back to my apartment."

His face was so close to hers, she smiled and kissed his nose. He smiled back and let her lead the way to her car. She drove him back to his apartment where he let her in.

"It's getting late" Katelyn commented "I should go."

"Let me drive you home" he put his drink down.

"You may have to" she looked around "I don't see my ride around."

Eames paused to look around the club "I don't see my room mate around either."

"You don't think?" she started.

"No, he's too much of a stick in the mud."

He guided Katelyn to his car and she gave instructions to her place. Eames got out and opened the car door for her then walked her up to the main door. She unlocked it before turning around to face him.

"Good night Eames and thank you for the drive home."

"My pleasure darling."

She raised a brow over the nick name but didn't comment or complain when he bent down to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her keeping her close; Katelyn opened the door and lead them to the bedroom without breaking contact.

In the morning Arthur woke up with Beth next to him. He glanced around a little delirious when his eyes fell on his laptop; he groaned and started to sit up.

"Damn" he hissed.

"Are you okay?" Beth rubbed her eyes sitting up as well.

"I didn't finish my work last night."

"If I'm too much of a distraction I'll go."

Beth started to get out of bed; Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest. He kissed her neck; Beth faced him turning his head to look at his laptop, he put his laptop aside.

"You're an angel from heaven" he stated flipping them so he was on top of her "I deserve a beautiful distraction."

Beth giggled kissing him "Don't use me as an excuse."

"I'm not using you, you're my reason. Besides it's not due for another couple of weeks."

"Well in that case" she smiled "I'm all yours."

Meanwhile Katelyn and Eames were just laying in bed. He rubbed her back gently basking in glory of being near her.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Katelyn asked gently kissing his chest.

"Probably" Eames stroked her spine "But I really don't want to move."

"Lazy" she smiled up at him.

He kissed her "No just star struck, and maybe too distracted."

"Glad I could be of assistance."

Katelyn wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist hands resting on her ass shifting their position in bed.


End file.
